Twins
by ennessjai
Summary: Sometimes being a twin really fucking sucked. Delena. Not particularly happy but not really sad. Rated T for issues faced and very basic, non-graphic sex.


**Read the AN before the story; This will _probably _be my last new post after MTD is over. There's just no motivation any more. Delena is over. BUT I'm not saying I will never write again, I might get some inspiration haha. Just think of this as my 'goodbye' and leave me lots of lovely reviews! :3 I hope you enjoy this. **

As the sun was finally setting over Waverly, New York, Mitchie Torres was perched on the end of her best friend's double bed with a bottle of vodka in her bag and a feeling of worry controlling her body. She knew that this was it. She'd hidden it from Mikayla for way too long for it to be considered acceptable anymore, if it was even considered that. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. Best friends love and accept each other no matter what. Especially when they had been best friends for as long as Mitchie and Mikayla had.

"Kay, do you love me?" The nervous brunette asked with her eyes closed after a few minutes of silence between the two. Mikayla's head snapped up at the seemingly irrelevant question and she set her phone down, assuming that there was going to be a follow up question as soon as she had answered.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend in the world." Mikayla said as she crept forward on the bed until she was sitting Indian style opposite Mitchie who was yet to open her eyes. Upon sensing Mikayla getting closer, Mitchie's eyes snapped open and she immediately wished they hadn't. Mikayla's breath was almost hitting her face and her deep brown eyes were desperately searching her own. She knew that there was something wrong with her best friend, she'd known that Mitchie was acting strange for months, and she knew that she was finally about to find out what was going on in her mind. "I'll always love you, Mitch, now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"You promise?" Mitchie asked with a childish innocence about her voice. She wanted to slap herself for sounding so pathetic at seventeen, nine days from being eighteen, years old. Mikayla nodded instinctively; she just wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend. If someone had hurt her, she would not be held responsible for her actions. She knew that Mitchie was fragile in every sense of the word. "You'd still love me even if I… liked girls?" The weight that fell from Mitchie's shoulders quickly found residence on her chest as she slammed her eyes shut again and waited for Mikayla's response which seemed to take an agonisingly long time to come about.

A laugh. A loud, obnoxious laugh was Mikayla's response and Mitchie could have sworn she felt her heart break right then and there. Her best friend was _laughing _at her after she'd finally told her… or hinted at something which had literally taken her five years to prepare for. The fact that Mitchie didn't respond told Mikayla that it wasn't a laughing matter. "You can't, Mitch," She finally said when her laughter came to an abrupt halt. Mitchie _had _to be kidding. "You can't be a lesbian, Mitchie." She told her firmly as she shook her head. Mitchie opened her eyes again as a tear slipped from her left one and made a trail down her blushing cheek.

"I'm not saying I'm a lesbian." Mitchie was quick to jump to her own defence but she wasn't quite sure why; that was _exactly_ what she was trying to say. "I just… I like girls, Kayla." She whispered to Mikayla who was stunned into silence. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"Disney won't like that."

"I don't like it either but, Kay, I don't have a choice. I didn't want to like girls or fall in love with one, it just happened." '_Oh, crap.'_ Mitchie thought to herself as soon as the L word left her mouth. She knew exactly what was coming next and she didn't want it to happen. All she wanted was to know that her best friend still loved her after her little revelation.

"You're not _in love _with a girl, Mitchie. You're deluded and confused. You like boys, just like all the other normal girls do." Mikayla was in a state of denial as she moved back from her friend quickly as if she might get infected by whatever she _thought _she had. Mitchie's heart almost broke again when she saw how quickly her best friend moved away from her. "Who did this? Who made you think like _this?_" Mikayla asked, getting slightly angry. She wanted to know which bitch had put such unnatural thoughts in her best friend's head. _Why _would anyone do that?

"You…" Mitchie admitted quietly after a few seconds of internal debate over whether or not to lie. Lying lost.

Everything happened in a blur after that; Mikayla realised instantly what Mitchie was saying. She stood from the bed abruptly and pulled all of Mitchie's things together. Then she opened the door and stood there expectantly whilst Mitchie cried on the bed, unsure of what the hell her best friend was doing.

"You need to leave. We can't be friends anymore." Mikayla told Mitchie firmly as she ignored her distraught sobs and stared harshly at her to try and intimidate her; that worked straight away since Mitchie had always been easily intimidated by anyone bigger than her which wasn't difficult at five foot short.

"What?" Her head snapped up and the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks increased, dragging her mascara with them. "Kayla, you can't be serious! Nothing's changed, I'm still Mitchie! I'm still your best friend since Barney and I won't ever try anything with you because I know that you don't like me in the way that I love you. Please, Kayla, I love you, I can't lose you." The broken girl begged wholeheartedly as she stood from the bed with no intentions of leaving unless absolutely necessary.

"I don't agree with it, Mitchie, I don't think you're a very good influence for me right now. Just leave." Mikayla told her firmly as she set her jaw tight. Mitchie couldn't believe her ears and in a daze she gathered all of her things back into her bag before heading to the door.

"This is bullshit, Kay. Me a bad influence? Are you forgetting the shit that goes up your nose almost every fucking weekend? Best friends don't judge, remember?" Mitchie regretted the words as soon as they came out. Mikayla glared at her, completely pissed off that she'd throw that one around. Her mother could have been on the other side of the door for all she knew.

"Best friends don't have unnatural feelings for each other. Just get out, Mitchie. I don't want to hear from you again. As far as I'm concerned you're dead to me until this phase is over with." Mikayla spat to Mitchie. That comment hurt more than any of the others put together. Her best friend considered her _dead _because of something that wasn't even her fault. She knew that Mikayla was a bitch to anyone and everyone but she'd never been anything but sweet to Mitchie, so the comment stung and shocked her.

Without another word, Mitchie left in tears and ran down the many stairs in the Russo family mansion before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Her head was reeling, her thoughts were racing, her heart was pounding and Mitchie barely noticed that there were no paparazzi around. She was thankful that the ones that had tailed her to Mikayla's house had disappeared during the two hours that she was inside.

'_Fuck it,' _Mitchie thought to herself after running from Mikayla's house to the old, run-down park. It was the only place that she knew she wouldn't be bothered by anyone and it was her sanctuary; the place she went whenever thinking time or alone time was necessary. "What the…?" Mitchie mumbled to herself through her never-ending tears as the sound of glass colliding with concrete sounded when she threw her bag to the floor.

Mitchie hopped down from her seat and rummaged through her bag to find out what had caused the noise until her hands landed on a very familiar feeling thing; a bottle of Russian vodka. Particularly, this bottle she had purchased for her and Mikayla at their usual Friday night drinking sleepover. Well, usual if tour or work would permit it.

Of course in the distraught state that she was in, Mitchie wasn't thinking clearly so her own reasoning meant that drinking the vodka couldn't harm her thought process any more than it already was, right? It certainly wouldn't have been the first time she'd drank alone to numb emotional pain. Not the first time ever or the first time that week.

As Alex, Mikayla's not-so-famous twin sister was taking a walk as part of her usual nightly routine, she heard loud, choked sobs from the park and couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. Alex was a naturally kind and caring person, unlike her sister who didn't give a shit about anyone, so of course she followed the sound of the obvious crying until she came across her sister's best friend sitting on the floor by the swing having recently fell off in her drunken state. It had been two hours since Mitchie had found the bottle of vodka and it was now only three quarters full. It was only a small bottle but thanks to her terrible eating habits and her tiny frame it didn't take much to intoxicate the girl.

"Mitchie?" Alex questioned quietly to the crying girl. She wondered why she was crying and why her sister hadn't run to her aid like she usually did. It must have been bad.

"Kayla," Mitchie mumbled as she looked up and spotted her former best friend's identical twin. The only physical difference between the two was that Alex's hair was a few inches shorter than Mikayla's so thanks to the vodka, Mitchie was easily confused between the two.

"No, it's Alex," She responded to correct the crying girl as she sat down Indian style opposite her. "What's wrong?" She asked nervously. Mitchie always made her nervous; being in love with someone could do that to a person.

"I'm so sorry, I love you, please don't leave me." Mitchie mumbled having not registered Alex's correction. Alex was completely lost; she had no idea why Mitchie was apologising to her since she barely ever spoke to the girl but she was just thankful that she finally got to sit down and actually speak to her. Every small exchange of words they had ever shared made Alex's queer little heart flutter in her chest and this one was no different.

"Hey, it's all okay, whatever it is will all be okay, I promise." Alex reassured Mitchie who flung her arms around the older girl's neck and cried on her shoulder. Alex's arms became covered in Goosebumps at Mitchie's touch and she hugged her back tightly as the smell of vodka filled her nasal passage. "Have you been drinking, Mitchie?" She asked, even though she was already certain of the answer. Mitchie nodded into her neck and Alex ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to get comfortable in the awkwardly positioned embrace.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Mitchie mumbled through slurred words. Before Alex even had the chance to register what Mitchie had said, she moved so she was straddling Alex's lap with her arms still wrapped around her neck in order to make their position more comfortable for both of them. "I'm so sorry," Mitchie kept repeating into Alex's neck as she kissed it in between apologies, making Alex shudder every time without fail. "I'm sorry I fell in love with you, Kayla, I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking sorry." She finished with that and silence washed over them as Alex feels a pain in her chest. A physical pain. Mitchie was in love and although she knew that it would happen one day, with all her heart she hoped that it would be her she would fall in love with. But deep down she knew that it would never be. They weren't nearly close enough for it to ever be her. She never thought it would be her sister to break this beautiful girl's heart.

"I'm not Mikayla, Mitchie, I'm Alex." Alex told Mitchie again, a little louder this time. Mitchie pulled away and looked shakily into Alex's eyes. Her vision was blurred but eventually she realised that Alex was right; she wasn't Kayla. Mitchie would know Mikayla anywhere and she knew that the lap she was currently sitting in wasn't that of the girl she was in love with. That didn't stop the embrace from being comforting though.

"Will you love me like Kayla never will, Alex?" Mitchie's vodka breath hit Alex's face like a sharp knife and Alex _knew _that it was so wrong because the poor girl on her lap was drunk but that didn't stop her from nodding. She wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

"I already do, Mitchie. I'm already in love with you."

Mitchie's heart stopped at that because for a second her drunken mind thought that it was Mikayla saying she loved her but then she remembered that it wasn't her. Maybe they wouldn't be that different though.

"Prove it." She whispered to her, not feeling the need to be any louder in the deadly silence of the night. It was almost eleven. Alex was shocked at Mitchie's words and she didn't know _how _to prove that. How do you prove that you've been in love with a girl that you've barely ever even had a conversation with for the past four years of your life? "Kiss me, Alex."

That's how.

Her mind wouldn't stop screaming at her about how wrong it was as she brought her lips forward and captured Mitchie's within her own softly, with all the love and passion that she could muster. It wouldn't stop yelling at her that she didn't really want this and that she was just drunk as she felt Mitchie's tongue on her lips. It wouldn't stop reminding her that she was a terrible person for taking advantage of Mitchie's intoxicated state as they fell backward onto the floor and Mitchie's hands tangled in Alex's hair whilst her own gripped Mitchie's tiny hips tightly and their tongues battled for dominance. Because in reality all she was doing was taking advantage.

Alex loved Mitchie too much to do the right thing and stop.

A moan escaped Mitchie's lips as Alex's hands roamed to the bottom of her shirt and scratched at her defined hips lightly. "Mmm, we should go somewhere more private…" Mitchie moaned between removing her lips from Alex's and pressing them tightly to her neck and sucking harshly at her pulse point which she found without even trying.

"Oh, God," Alex moaned at the suggestion and the sensation. The girl on top of her was really going to town on her neck and she wasn't stupid; she knew that nine times out of ten having her neck kissed was always going to lead to something more. No matter who it was with. Unlike her badass twin sister, Alex wasn't a virgin and situations like this weren't entirely new to her. Male or female.

"Your place or mine?" The older girl asked from underneath Mitchie who was still attacking her neck as she pinned her hands above her head to show her control and dominance. She needed to have control; she didn't have control over anything else in her life. The one thing she had always had control over had spiralled way beyond the point of power when she was fifteen. She no longer had control over her eating disorders.

"Mmm… Kayla… Kayla's home…" Alex trailed off as a hint that her place probably wasn't their best bet. Mitchie momentarily paused at the mention of the girl that she kept imagining underneath her but quickly recomposed herself and placed a sloppy kiss to Alex's cheek before standing and pulling her up with her. She had accepted that this was the closest she was ever going to get to being with Mikayla. She didn't want Alex to think she was having second thoughts and stop whatever was going to happen.

"Mine it is then… Do you have your car?" The cold night air and the touching between her and Mikayla… _wait, Alex… _had been enough to sober her up enough to speak straight but that didn't straighten out her thoughts. Before Alex could answer she pulled the bottle of vodka from her bag again and took a few mouthfuls of it. The burning sensation didn't even exist for her anymore; she was so used to self-medicating with vodka, drugs and _cutting. _It was an escape from her unnatural feelings for her best friend and the not-eating-disorder that totally _didn't _control her life.

"It's just down the road. I parked a few blocks away." Alex said hesitantly. She knew that in her drunken state it wasn't a very wise idea to take one of Disney's current trinity girls into the street. She was _obviously _drunk and their damage control wasn't as great as they thought it was. "Can you wait here? I promise I won't be long." She knew that she shouldn't leave a famous, drunk, attractive almost-eighteen year old alone in a park in the middle of the night in New York but she didn't really have much more of an option. A simple nod from Mitchie was all she needed. She'd trust the girl with her life so she believed her straight away.

Silly, being willing to trust someone with your life when the only conversation you've ever really had consisted of some form of greeting each way and a comment from you telling her that the girl she sought out was either upstairs or somewhere else in the house.

After basically _folding _the girl into the front seat of her convertible, Alex finally noticed that she seemed even more intoxicated than she had been when she first found her. Her mind was screaming at her that it was a terrible idea and she should just take her home and then head back home herself but her heart was telling her that it was what she needed. It was more than likely the only chance she'd get to stop being a coward and show Mitchie that she loved her.

Having a drunken girl rub her clit through her pants did not help Alex drive through the New York traffic to a house that she had only ever been to in order to pick her drunken sister up in the past. Her mother would have a fit if the tabloids got hold of Disney's most innocent angel being caught drunk driving or just drunk in general. Disney were pretty good at concealing the problems of their stars. Who would have thought that Miley was actually the least fucked up of all three of them? Her borderline alcoholic, coke-snorting sister definitely wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She was just the only one whose virginity was still intact before she turned eighteen. Mikayla had no doubt that that would be getting destroyed soon too.

Before Mitchie had even had the chance to unlock her door she was slammed into it, hard, by Alex who connected her lips to the younger girls hungrily. She blamed her eagerness and newfound aggression on inhaling the fumes from Mitchie's vodka and being teased the whole way there.

"Oh, God, Kayla," Mitchie moaned as Alex bit her lip and ran her hands up to her small breasts. Alex pulled away quickly at the mention of her identical twin sister's name and quirked an eyebrow at Mitchie questioningly. "Shit, sorry," She was quick to apologise and then fall through the door which her mother had opened upon hearing her daughter's voice. She hadn't been expecting her home and she certainly wasn't expecting to see one of the Russo twins attached to her lips and holding her breasts. She assumed it was Alex since on multiple occasions she had heard Mikayla's disgusted comments whenever the topic of lesbianism had been brought up.

"Mitchie, you have to stop doing this. I found your dinner in the trash again today." Dianna told her daughter tiredly, trying her best to act unfazed by the fact that her obviously drunken daughter was lying on the floor underneath her best friend's twin sister with their lips attached. She would love and accept her daughter no matter what; it wasn't the first time that Mitchie had gotten drunk and brought some girl home to fuck. Dianna wasn't expecting any kind of explanation from Mitchie in the morning; she'd probably forget that her mother had witnessed her not-so-discreet lesbian activities again.

"Fucking leave me alone, mom, I'll starve myself if I damn well want to." Mitchie growled angrily as she pulled Alex up and led her to her bedroom without another word. Dianna shook her head. She just didn't know what to do with her little girl.

"Mm, fuck me," Alex moaned as the backs of her knees hit Mitchie's bed and they fell onto it, the lighter girl falling on top of her with no grace or poise whatsoever. She had long since repressed her feelings of wrongness. She had repressed her feelings of perversion. She no longer cared that she was basically taking advantage; she just wanted to love Mitchie for one night and have her love her back… or at least as much as she could get.

Alex switched their positions after Mitchie had stripped her to her bra and panties and reached to the bottom of Mitchie's shirt before Mitchie batted her hand away. "_No!" _She stopped her before she even had chance to begin lifting the fabric away. The momentary look of fear in Mitchie's eyes made Alex wonder if the rumors about her cutting were actually _true. _

"Please, Mitchie, you're so beautiful. I need to see you." This was more than taking advantage. Mitchie hadn't expressed any wish to take her shirt off and Alex was basically making her do it.

Mitchie didn't put up another fight and allowed Alex to lift the shirt from her thin body. Alex's eyes filled with tears as she spotted the fresh cuts on Mitchie's too-flat stomach and her formerly sleeve-clad arms. They were worse than she could have imagined, barely leaving an inch of unharmed skin. She couldn't imagine why someone so perfect would do that to herself.

"Why, Mitchie?" She couldn't help but ask. She loved Mitchie and she _really _wanted to be with her properly just for one night but her happiness and health were way more important to her than her own pleasure. That was love.

"Just shut up about it." Mitchie snapped. She'd tried to keep her demons hidden from the girl but Alex hadn't wanted that so she didn't see why she should have to answer questions. "Please, just fuck me." Alex winced at the words. She'd always imagined her first time with Mitchie as making love… Well, that and never happening were both aspects of how she saw their first time but here it was, happening, so she couldn't exactly afford to be picky. She nodded in agreement and began placing ghostly soft butterfly kisses on every single cut that lined her stomach. All twenty one of them, Alex counted. Not including the faint scars lined underneath the more prominent ones.

"Its feels… It's n-nice to have someone kiss them." Mitchie mumbled with her eyes closed as she revelled in the feeling of having Mikayla… or not Mikayla… caress her cuts and make them better. As if she was kissing away her pain.

"I will kiss every cut every day until you don't have to do it any more if you want that." Alex told her firmly, although she knew it was pointless since Mitchie wouldn't remember in the morning. At best she would think that she had sex with Mikayla, not her.

"Just fuck me… Please." Mitchie had to stop herself from calling her lover for the night Alex rather than Mikayla, because calling her Alex would make it real that she was about to fuck the twin sister of the girl she was in love with and not the girl herself.

Alex was only too happy to comply.

She wished that Mitchie had agreed to her kissing every cut every day but she knew that she wouldn't so she tried not to let it show that it broke her heart for the billionth time that night.

Not soon enough for either of their liking, Alex was thrusting two fingers in and out of Mitchie's not-so-virgin hole and had her thumb pressed tightly to her throbbing clit as she circled it slowly, emitting a long string of breathy moans from the both of them. Alex couldn't help herself as she moaned at the feeling of being inside Mitchie. Being inside a girl always made Alex wet and caused her to moan but the feeling of Mitchie's cream coating her fingers as she pumped in and out was almost enough to make her cum on the spot. Almost.

From the obscene noises coming out of the Disney princess's mouth Alex could tell that what she was doing was enough to make her cum soon but she desperately wanted, _needed _to taste the other girl. So she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, savoring the taste in her mouth before slowly and carefully pulling Mitchie's pants and thong down. She wasn't convinced that there wouldn't be battle wounds on her legs too and she didn't want to hurt her by being too rough when she removed the final items of clothing from her fragile body. She felt as if the girl could snap in two at any moment.

She was right to be careful.

Alex did her best not to cringe at the bruises and burns lining Mitchie's tiny thighs and fought against herself to ignore them as she pressed her lips gently to the moaning girl's clit. The taste of Mitchie on her fingers was amazing but it was nothing compared to drinking from the source.

She took a good few seconds just sucking up all of the juices that she could from the moaning girl as she inhaled her scent deeply. She didn't care that it could be considered weird. She just wanted to commit the moment to her memory for the rest of her life. It wasn't like anyone would ever know, anyway.

"Oh, God, Kayla," Mitchie moaned in ecstasy as Alex's lips wrapped around her own _other _lips and began sucking greedily at them. Alex was skilled; she knew exactly what to do to prolong the act and that was definitely what she wanted to do. This wasn't her first time with a girl but it was the first time that it meant anything to her. She was past the point of caring that Mitchie seemed to enjoy moaning the wrong name as she really went down on the girl.

Her tongue swirled her clit once, twice, three times and then it plunged straight past her slick folds and into her. She wasn't sure at this point whether Mitchie had started moaning again or whether she just hadn't stopped since the first lot. She guessed the latter; she was good at what she did.

After the fourth or maybe the fifth moan of her sister's name, Alex had finally had enough. "Shut up, I'm Alex and I promise that after tonight you will never forget that." She growled before plunging three fingers straight into Mitchie's dripping hole and twisting then curling them to hit the perfect spot. Alex knew exactly how to make a girl cum, something which was once again proved as Mitchie squirted freely into her waiting mouth and screamed in pleasure. The right name this time.

When the both girls were done after squeezing in several orgasms each, Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie and held her until she finally passed out.

As tears slipped down her cheeks Alex slithered like a snake out of the bedroom of the girl she was in love with as reality finally came crashing down.

She had to leave. Mitchie would wake up in the morning and not remember a thing. She'd go back home and yearn for Mitchie like she had done every day for four years. She'd spend at least another night of worrying about facing her twin sister's rejection when she found out about her bisexuality, just like Mitchie did.

The most heart breaking thing of all was that in the morning, Mitchie would love the wrong twin again.

Sometimes being a twin really fucking _sucked. _


End file.
